Você é louca, Rachel Dare
by Jullytta
Summary: Após a batalha no Empire State, Nico resolve sair um pouco do prédio. Ele só não esperava era encontrar alguém insano tentando fugir. Nico/Rachel.    One-shot. Situada pouco antes do fim do capítulo 21 de O Último Olimpiano.


**E aí, moçada? Bom, digamos que isso daqui é mais uma oneshot Nico/Rachel. Acho que vou parar com elas. O caso é que meu computador ainda não voltou do conserto. Ao que parece, não existem mais capacitores nos arredores daqui de casa, e por isso o técnico não comprou novos. Enfim, espero que vocês não odeiem essa história. Particularmente ela não está tão boa.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se você não terminou de ler o livro ainda e não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Após a batalha no Empire State, Nico resolve sair um pouco do prédio. Ele só não esperava era encontrar alguém insano tentando fugir. Nico/Rachel. || One-shot. Situada pouco antes do fim do capítulo 21 de O Último Olimpiano.**_

Você é louca, Rachel Dare.

O céu lá fora ainda estava escuro. Nico estava jogado em uma poltrona no hall de entrada do Empire State Building. Seu pai havia se dissolvido a poucos minutos de volta ao Mundo Inferior, deixando para Nico uma proposta do filho ir visitá-lo em breve, junto de uma promessa de que Perséfone não o transformaria em nenhum tipo de flor. O orgulho que seu pai sentia dele fazia o coração de Nico inflamar com uma felicidade que ele nunca antes sentira. Porém, seu corpo estava esgotado. Ele havia se jogado no primeiro lugar vazio assim que seu pai sumira, e estava ali fazia alguns poucos minutos.

Conforme o cansaço abandonava-o lentamente, o som das pessoas no hall começava a ficar mais e mais alto. Nico imaginava que aquilo era mais uma consequência por ser filho de Hades - todas aquelas pessoas juntas o incomodavam. Somando-se ao fato que ali haviam muitos feridos - muitos dos quais ele podia sentir a morte se aproximando - e não era um sentimento muito agradável saber que fim levariam. Portanto, Nico ansiava deixar aquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Ele só não sabia para onde ir. Agora que sabia tudo o que queria saber sobre o próprio passado, Nico não precisava mais sair por aí buscando respostas. Ele estava pensando muito na oferta de seu pai - de ser treinado no Mundo Inferior. Por hora, porém, Nico decidiu por voltar ao Acampamento com o resto.

Aquele barulho todo, aquele zunido incômodo em seu ouvido, aquele ar mórbido pairando sobre o lugar... Nico levantou-se e saiu. Olhou para os lados, observando atentamente as consequências da batalha do Empire State. Os estragos nos prédios próximos eram razoavelmente graves, e Nico imaginou o que os mortais pensariam daquilo. Mortais. Eles podiam ser realmente engraçados quando queriam. Como aquela amiga de Percy - _Rachel_. Ela só podia ser maluca. Pelo menos o pouco que Nico conhecia dela era a sua parte maluca. Ele a conhecera no Labirinto de Dédalo, e Nico tinha de admitir que até admirava sua coragem, apesar de seus atos parecerem mais insanos que corajosos. Como quando ela jogou uma escova de cabelos azul em um Titã, ou como ela apareceu no meio da batalha do Empire State com um helicóptero.

Agora que Nico havia pensado nela, não via Rachel desde... Desde quando mesmo? O pior é que ele não lembrava. Toda aquela confusão, e eles haviam esquecido completamente que uma mortal indefesa estava andando por aí. Isso se ela ainda estivesse andando por aí. Àquela altura, a garota podia ter morrido sem que ninguém percebesse. Ninguém, a não ser um filho de Hades. Não, ela não havia morrido - ele teria _sentido_ se ela tivesse morrido. Mas ela também não estava no prédio. Onde...?

Seu pensamento foi interrompido por um relincho alto. Nico finalmente percebeu que havia se afastado bem do prédio. Já estava na altura da 32 Avenida, pelos seus cálculos. Nico voltou a ouvir um relincho, desta vez mais forte. Ele foi andando cautelosamente na direção do som e dobrou uma esquina, esgueirando-se pelas sombras. A alguns metros dali, com uma expressão carrancuda, estava Rachel. Ela resmungava alguma coisa contrariada para uma grande sombra, e Nico reconheceu-a como Blackjack, o pégaso de Percy. Ele tinha razão. Aquela garota tinha alguns parafusos a menos. O que diabos ela estava fazendo ali, no meio de uma avenida como aquela, logo após uma batalha tão importante, brigando com um pégasos?

Ele nunca fora bom em ser discreto.

- O que você está fazendo?

_Oh-oh,_ Rachel pensou consigo mesma. Não é possível que alguém a tinha encontrado! Ela tivera tanto cuidado na hora de fugir, ela teve a certeza de que nenhum conhecido a havia visto sair. Ela ainda tivera que procurar o pégaso por todo o quarteirão, e foi achá-lo tão longe, que tinha a certeza de que ninguém a encontraria. Estava errada. Rachel virou-se para a direita para encarar Nico di Angelo. _Duplo Oh-oh_, pensou. Aquele era teimoso. Se ele soubesse o que ela estava prestes a fazer...

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ela, sua voz firme e inquisitiva.

- Estou só dando uma volta. - Nico respondeu sem muita hesitação - O que não parece ser o seu caso. - completou, apontando o pégaso com a cabeça. Blackjack relinchou, como se gritasse alguma coisa para ele, mas Nico não sabia _cavalês_.

- Pois eu ficaria muito feliz se você fosse dar sua volta em outro lugar. - Rachel respondeu, irritada, puxando o pescoço de Blackjack para baixo e murmurando baixinho - _Me deixe montar..._

Nico ouviu.

- E onde é que você vai com o pégaso do Percy? - perguntou ele.

- Estou tentando fazer ele voltar para o prédio. - mentiu a garota. Nico arqueeou uma sombrancelha.

- Se é assim, deixe que eu levo. - ofereceu ele, dando um passo para frente. Rachel recuoou.

- Pode deixar. Eu faço isso sozinha. - murmurou - Pode ir embora agora.

O que ela pensava que ele era? Um idiota? Ele era filho de Hades, não de uma mula! Nico não conseguiu acreditar que ela podia subestimar tanto assim seu raciocíneo.

- Você vai me dizer ou não aonde está indo? - Nico disse com uma ponta de raiva na voz. Rachel mostrou-se impassível.

- Já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum!

- Então que tal se eu for "a lugar nenhum" com você? - ele perguntou, e Rachel pareceu ofendida.

- Não!

Que droga! Ela não podia ter esbarrado com algum estúpido brutamontes de Ares? Tinha que ser logo um teimoso filho de Hades? Rachel precisava se livrar daquele garoto o mais rápido possível.

- Eles não estão precisando de você no prédio, não? - insunuou ela, tentando mudar de assunto. Nico fez que não com a cabeça.

- Filhos de Hades só se dão bem com a morte.

E Nico finalmente notou. Havia algo estranho em Rachel. Ele não havia reparado antes, mas o ar parecia mais pesado perto dela. Ele sabia o que era aquilo. _Perigo_. E, como os filhos de Hades só se davam bem com a morte, a sensação que ele tinha gritava: _perigo de morte_.

- Espere aí... - Nico começou, e Rachel o fitou cautelosamente - Você está pensando em se arriscar, não é?

Naquele momento, Rachel viu que não tinha mais escapatória.

- Está certo, garoto. - ela disse relutante - Estou, sim, pensando em me arriscar. Estou pegando o pégaso do Percy _emprestado_, e pretendo devolver se...

- Escapar com vida. - Nico a cortou, em parte porque sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Ele sentia a morte perto dela, e começou a se perguntar porquê - O que você está pensando em fazer?

A ruiva suspirou, seus dedos afrouxaram nas rédeas de Blackjack, que pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

- Você tem que me prometer que não vai tentar me parar, Nico. - Rachel disse, e voltou a apertar as rédeas do pégaso, que relinchou baixo.

- Eu posso sentir a _morte_ em você. - Nico falou mais friamente do que queria, mas Rachel não hesitou.

- Sei dos riscos que estou correndo, e quero prosseguir. - retrucou ela - Apenas prometa que não vai tentar me impedir.

Por longos minutos, Nico permaneceu ali, olhando para ela. De que adiantaria ele dizer que não? Sendo insana do jeito que era, ela ia tentar fugir de maneira ou de outra. Só se tornaria ainda mais difícil para ele tentar salvá-la se não soubesse onde ela estava.

- Está bem. - disse ele, relutante - Eu prometo que não vou te impedir. Mas o que é...?

- O Oráculo. - Rachel respondeu rápida - Eu vou me tornar o Oráculo.

Sem chance. Ele sabia que ela era maluca, mas isso? Só alguém completamente fora de si tentaria se tornar o Oráculo! Será que ela não sabia que Hades o havia amaldiçoado e que as chances de tudo dar errado eram enormes? Será que ela nunca pensara em como sua vida de mortal seria prejudicada com isso? Nico não podia impedí-la, mas podia alertá-la.

- Você não devia fazer isso. - a voz de Nico saiu trêmula - Você não viu como May Castellan está agora. Você não sabe o quanto pode ser horrível se você fracassar. E mesmo se você conseguir, o que é difícil, tornar-se o Oráculo vai arruinar com a sua vida normal.

- Eu nasci com o dom da visão através da Névoa, Garoto dos Mortos. - Rachel disse firme - Nasci assim para me tornar o Oráculo. É o meu destino. Não sou como qualquer outro mortal, afinal.

- Você não _entende_. - Nico deu um passo na direção dela, exasperado - Ser o Oráculo vai _arrasar _você. No pior sentido da palavra. Você nunca mais vai poder ter uma vida normal. Você nem ao menos vai poder continuar seus estudos sem empecilhos. E monstros virão com mais frequência. E você não vai poder ter uma família, casar ou ter filhos.

A forma como aquelas palavras saíam da boca dele... Rachel tinha quase certeza de que Nico _sabia_ do que estava falando. Infelizmente, ela também sabia. Rachel conhecia a história do último Oráculo, o que fora amaldiçoado. Conhecia também a história de May Castellan. E mesmo sabendo de todos os contras, Rachel precisava fazer aquilo. Às vezes, para cumprir seu dever, é necessário abrir mão de alguns prazeres e regalias da vida. Não é como se Rachel fosse alguém frio e calculista que nunca pensara em ter família própria e filhos, mas aquilo era algo dispensável se o seu destino solicitava.

- Eu já sei disso tudo. - ela pareceu realmente decidida, e Nico sentiu-se derrotado.

- E ainda assim vai fazer isso?

- Vou.

- Você é louca, Rachel Dare. - foi tudo que Nico conseguiu dizer para ela - Você é muito louca.

- Obrigada, Nico di Angelo. - Rachel riu, e apontou Blackjack - Você pode me ajudar com ele?

Não era exatamente o que ele queria, ajudar a garota a montar no transporte para a fila de MORTE EXPRESSA do Mundo Inferior. Mas Nico chegou mais perto e segurou o pégaso enquanto ela subia nele, segurando-se o máximo que pôde no pescoço de Blackjack. Ele relinchou mais uma vez relutante.

- Vamos para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, entendido? - Rachel falou para Blackjack. Pelo grunido dele, a resposta deveria ter sido um _"Sua louca psicótica!, me deixe ir embora!"_, mas o pégaso levantou vôo.

- Tem certeza de que vai fazer isso? - Nico perguntou outra vez - Você pode morrer se tentar.

- É preciso arriscar. - a garota comentou, segurando-se na crina do pégaso - Vamos nos ver em breve, di Angelo, e eu serei o Oráculo.

E ela se foi. Nico observou enquanto Blackjack e a ruiva se afastavam voando em direção à Long Island. Segundos depois, Nico começou a correr na direção do Empire State. Tinha que avisar a Percy que Rachel se fora. Era melhor esconder a parte em que ele deixara ela ir, porque isso poderia fazer as coisas ficarem um pouco tensas entre ele e Percy. Tudo o que Nico soube é que tinha de correr, e torcer para chegar ao acampamento à tempo de salvar Dare, caso as coisas dessem errado.

Enquanto corria, Nico pensava no quanto Rachel Elizabeth Dare era louca. Ele já havia visto todo o tipo de coisa estranha possível - aliás, quando se é um semi-deus, nada parece tão estranho - mas Rachel podia mudar todos estes conceitos. Por um breve momento, Nico ponderou sobre a hipotese de que talvez ela não fosse louca, mas sim brilhante. Afinal, todos os brilhantes eram, aparentemente, loucos. Nico sentiu uma pontada de admiração pela garota, por sua coragem, audácia e brilhantismo. Sim, Rachel Elizabeth Dare era uma maluca. Mas no bom sentido da palavra.

**And... the end. Se você tiver gostado desta curta e estranha one-shot, deixe seu comentário após o bip.**

**-bip.**


End file.
